particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucumon Deydono
Lucumon Deydono was a Sekowan politician, author, and poet. He was the second Head of State of Sekowo after the fall of the Aretist regime, and one of Sekowo's most influential Foreign Ministers. Early Life Deydono was born five years after the establishment of the Aretist regime, and his early life was marked by the First Sekowan Civil War. He involved himself in opposition to the regime at an early age, joining the newly founded Civic Freedom Party in 2428, at the age of 21. The fall of the regime and the installation of a democracy in Sekowo has led to the CFP becoming a major political force in the Federated Cities of Pan-Sekowo. Lucumon Deydono became the Chairman of the party in 2453, at the age of 46. Foreign Minister In 2456 the Civic Freedom Party became part of the governing coalition, and Deydono was offered the position of Foreign Minister. His tenure was marked by increased cooperation with the other Dovani nations, and Lucumon Deydono was one of the early proponents of Pan-Dovanism. His most significant achievement as Foreign Minister was the creation of the Dovani for the Dovanians treaty in April 2456, the first official expression of Pan-Dovanism. This treaty was one of the most enduring and influential treaties on the continent, and it was one of the major factors behind the success of Sekowan expansion and colonisation. Its underlying idea, that Dovani is to be ruled only by Dovani states, in opposition to Western Imperialism, is now known as the Deydono Doctrine, after its founder. Archon In 2464, Lucumon Deydono was elected to the position of Archon of the Federated Cities of Pan-Sekowo, and he held four consecutive mandates. While he was in the office of Archon, the country was witnessing the painful but ultimately successful transition from an undemocratic and dictatorial regime to a liberal democratic capitalist state. As the young democracy was struggling with its totalitarian past, Deydono issued the first official condemnation of Aretism as a criminal ideology in a speech held before the Apella in July 2468. The Archonic condemnation of Aretism led to the prohibition of the creation of parties based on that ideology and to the opening of an institute for the study of the crimes of Aretism. Retirement and Death After the completion of his 4th term as Archon of the Federated Cities of Pan-Sekowo, Deydono decided to withdraw from politics and dedicate the rest of his life to poetry. His successor for the leadership of the party, and the next elected Archon, was his close friend, Gregorio Khailen. Lucumon Deydono died on June 30th, 2481, in his hometown of Carcosa. He was offered an impressive funeral ceremony by the Sekowan state. Nowadays, Lucumon Deydono is considered one of the most influential politicians in Sekowo, and he left his mark on the Sekowan 25th century. Personal Life Deydono was born in an Orinco middle-class urban family in Hikhala, one year after the start of the civil war. He was raised Orinco Polytheist, and throughout his life was a devout follower of the religion, which became state religion during his term in office. He was a published poet, having written his first collection at the age of 18. When he was 25 he met Andrasteya Io Achilleus, whom he married the next year. They had one son, Gremon Deydono, who was himself to become a leader of the Civic Freedom Party and a candidate to the office of Archon. Category:Sekowo Category:Dovani